MCU/T
T.A.H.I.T.I. Taggart Taneleer Tivan TCL Chinese Theater Ted Ted was a marijuana farmer along with his colleagues, Jen & Reno and operated an illegal pot farm in the forests of Honolulu, Hawaii. The three came upon an injured Inhuman known as Karnak, which caused some anxiety among the group as suspicions rose that he might be an undercover cop, or perhaps someone from a rival cartel. Jen pleaded Karnak's case to stay and recover with them, and Ted agreed with her. Ted Sallis Ten Rings Tennessee Terrigen Terrigen is a chemical compound developed by an alien race known as the Kree. When it interacts with the physiology of a humanoid experiment dubbed an Inhuman, it has the effect of activating the being's dormant superhuman potential. Only humans gifted with the Inhuman gene benefit from this effect. To normal human beings, Terrigen is fatal. Exposure to it causes the body to transform into a black mineral substance and then crumbles to dust. Terrigen exists in a gaseous form, but can be solidified wherein it takes on a crystalline structure. These blue-colored samples of solidified Terrigen are commonly referred to as Terrigen crystals. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie were fighting an Inhuman teleporter named Gordon, who was in possession of one such Crystal. After Gordon was killed, he dropped the crystal, but Coulson leaped forward to catch it before it could shatter on the floor, thus making the Terrigen Mist airborne. Contact with the crystal began to transmutate his right hand until Mack cut it off with an axe. Large quantities of Terrigen were dumped into the ocean and thus were spread through the ecosystem, though it seemed to effect only humans. Members of Earth's intelligence agency, S.H.I.E.L.D. have worked extensively to understand Terrigen's effects on human biology. Terrigenesis Terrigenesis refers to a biological process that occurs after one is exposed to the chemical compound known as Terrigen. When it interacts with the physiology of a humanoid experiment dubbed an Inhuman, it has the effect of activating the being's dormant superhuman potential. Only humans gifted with the Inhuman gene benefit from this effect. To normal human beings, Terrigen is fatal. Exposure to it causes the body to transform into a black mineral substance and then crumbles to dust. Terrigen exists in a gaseous form, but can be solidified wherein it takes on a crystalline structure. These blue-colored samples of solidified Terrigen are commonly referred to as Terrigen crystals. A scientist named Holden Radcliffe was coerced by the Inhuman progenitor Hive to make advancements in the Terrigenesis effect in order to create an army for him. This process worked on ordinary humans, but instead of gifting each of them with unique abilities, it transformed them into grotesque creatures that were subservient to Hive's commands. They were referred to as Primitives, or Alpha Primitives. Tess Tess was born sometime in the late 21st century of an alternate future timeline. She was part of a small group of humans that were born following the destruction of the Earth. She was raised aboard the Kree-controlled orbiting space station known as the Lighthouse. Like all humans, Tess was outfitted with a Metrics implant, that allowed senior officers to track her whereabouts. Tess worked for a salvage supervisor named Grill. She was close to another worker named Virgil, who believed that heroes from the past would come to this time era to liberate humanity. After Virgil was killed by Vrellnexian scavenger beasts, she met these time-displaced heroes, who were actually agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. from ninety-plus years in the past. Tesseract Thaddeus Ross Thanos Thomas Nash Thomas Richards Thomas Roberts Thompson was a female police officer and a member of the New York City Police Department. Along with Brett Mahoney, she was credited with capturing murderous vigilante Frank Castle, even though it was actually Daredevil, who had apprehended him. While Daredevil explained to Mahoney how the NYPD needed to take credit for the collar, Sergeant Thompson kept her gun leveled on the injured Castle. Thor Odinson Tibor Tibor was a member of the race of genetically engineered human offshoots known as the Inhumans. She lived in the city of Attilan on Earth's moon and was a member of the Inhuman Genetic Council. As was the custom with all Inhumans, Tibor underwent terrigenesis. Tibor was a childhood friend of Maximus Boltagon, but their friendship whethered some strain when Tibor turned his back on him. As an adult, Tibor became a member of the Genetic Council. When Maximus took control of the throne of Attilan, he asked Tibor if he was still loyal to him, to which Tibor nervously told him "Yes". He then asked Maximus to forgive him for the crimes of his childhood, but Maximus told him that forgiveness was overrated. Timothy Dugan Todd Chesterfield Tonsberg Tony Diaz Tony Stark Trevor Slattery Triskelion Tyr